


Biggest, smallest present

by shaking_indigo



Category: Haywire (2011), Penelope (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm sorry if this is OOC, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Paul/Johnny ficlet for shayzgirl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest, smallest present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When Paul gets home, there's no indication of the date, not like last year, when Johnny had surprised him by the door with a heated kiss, before dragging him up the candle lit stairs and into their cosy and warm bedroom for several rounds of really, really great sex. It had been their first Valentine's Day together, and it had warmed his heart to see how much thought Johnny had put into it.

But right now he's standing by the entrance, clutching one of Johnny's favourite roses in a hand, and wondering where the other man is. Paul huffs. So much for the surprise and enthusiasm. Maybe Johnny has already tired of it, after just one year. He bites his lip, hopefully it isn't anything serious. A few weeks back, Johnny had told him he might have come down with something, but Paul had been too busy with his job after that and the other man had seemed fine the next time they talked.

He makes his way up the stairs, his heart sinking at the how bare and cold it all feels. Only the sliver of light from their bedroom makes his mood pick up. Maybe Johnny is waiting with something special for him after all and a grin spreads on his face. But as he pushes the door open, his smile falls away.

Johnny is curled up on Paul's side of the bed, fast asleep. At a closer look, he's even wearing Paul's set of pyjamas. He feels like storming right out of the house again. But he doesn't. There might be the chance that Johnny is still sick and just hadn't told Paul, and he understands. With a sigh he slowly closes the door. He slips out of his shoes and kicks them to the side, now feeling tired himself after the good mood has fallen away from him. The brief case and rose are put down on the chair by the dresser and he's just on his way to the bathroom, as he hears a a sleepy groan behind him.

“Paul?” comes the groggy voice and feels a bit bad for having woken Johnny.

“Yeah. It's me. Go back to sleep.” he answers as he flicks the lights on. There's some shuffling, followed by feet being dragged over the carpet and just a moment later, Johnny appears in the door, a thick bathrobe wrapped around him. That's unusual.

“Hey” he smiles with bleary eyes and tussled hair, “I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just really tired these days.” 

Paul is now a bit annoyed by how cute Johnny can look when he's fresh out of bed. “Hey, yourself” and he can already feel the corners of his mouth turn into a smile. “Still not over the bug?”

Johnny just keeps smiling and clutches the robe a bit tighter. “The doctor said it'll be a while, but I'm not complaining. It's actually your present. That is, if you still want it.”

“How can you being sick be a present to me?” Paul is starting to think that Johnny isn't even awake yet.

A moment passes, before Johnny speaks up again, “Do you want the small one or the life-sized version?” he asks and there's a glint in his eyes.

He huffs a laugh. “I'll take the life-sized one, please.” Maybe they can push back the bedtime for a few hours after all.

Johnny takes a deep breath, before his hands let go of the robe and it falls open. What it reveals, makes Paul's heart skip a beat, and no matter how often he's drawn a gun or was the one to have a gun drawn at, this is the moment his heart stops for one beat, before picking up the speed and pumping faster than ever.

“Please say something?” Johnny says after an endless moment and only then Paul realises he's been staring.

Staring at the bump that's in place of Johnny's usual flat middle.

“I don't see you speechless often.” and Paul looks up to see Johnny's face split in a huge smile. “You can touch it, if you want.” And Paul eyes drop to the bump again and goes for it with a slightly shaking hand. He can cup his hand around it, it's that small. But just the fact that he can do that makes him mirror Johnny's smile.

“How far along?” he asks and finally manages to tear his eyes away.

“14 weeks on Sunday” Johnny answers and places his hand on top of Paul's, giving it a light squeeze.

Their eyes lock for a moment before Paul tears his hand away from the bump and pulls Johnny into a tight embrace. He can feel the other man nuzzle his neck and return the embrace. But he'll deny the wet eyes later.

That very moment he knows that he has just received the most beautiful present from the most beautiful man he's had the luck to meet and come to love.


End file.
